Sex On Fire
by ColdLemonade
Summary: It's getting hot. Really hot. Alice/Jasper smut. AH M ***Warning! This is a lemon! Adult Content!***


**A/N: A little Alice and Jasper smut. Who doesn't love it? First one uploaded! Enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: All rights to the characters go to Stephanie Meyer. I do not own anything.**

**Third Person POV**

He simply stared. Alice leaned over the bathroom sink, slicking her cropped hair back with water. His little white t-shirt hung like a dress on her body, and the way she bent over the sink made it almost mold to her tiny figure. Without realizing, Alice pushed her small but delectable breasts outward as she stood on her tip-toes, examining her work. She sighed in satisfaction, and Jasper's mouth went dry. She didn't even notice he was watching her so intently, he almost felt like he was intruding. It was mesmerizing, really. He couldn't look away if he wanted to.

Running his hand on his neck, he felt a little perspiration that was building slide down his back and start to soak his tee shirt.

Alice turned and smiled, a drop running down her face. Whether it was sweat or water, he couldn't tell. July wasn't nice to those who live on the 5th floor of the crappiest building in San Francisco. Jasper snorted, running his hand through his hair, a bit of stress weighing his shoulders down. Fucking rent. And for what? The shitty owner couldn't even afford to regulate air condition on three floors in the building! They had a fan, but they should remember not to let Emmett borrow it. He hasn't bought it back yet, and God knows what he does after he's done 'fixing' them.

Before Jasper knew it, the little woman was standing in front of him, bring his eyes down to hers. With a small caress on his face, the worry disappeared.

"I'm tired." Alice simply said, and walked over to the bed, away from the bathroom a few feet away.

"Staying up till 2' can do that to you, babe."

Alice sat on the bed, folding her tiny white legs and looked out the wide windows that gave a nearly perfect view of the city.

"Who the hell can sleep in this heat? Global fucking warming."

Jasper smiled, and looked out the window. "Half the city's asleep. All the lights are turned off." Jasper suddenly got the feeling something was missing. Not the one to notice detail, his eyebrows scrunched, and he searched around the room momentarily, till he finally glanced at Alice, who was laying on her back, eyes closed. "Babe…"

"Yes?" She didn't open her eyes.

"Where are our curtains?"

"Took them down." She answered, and flopped on her belly, and turned her head to look at him.

"I didn't ask if you did, I asked where they _are_."

"Does it matter? I thought it would make the room cooler." She said, when he gave her a blank stare. "We can't open those wall to floor mirrors, so taking the curtains down would get some air through."

"Alice…" He walked over, sat on the bed. The room resembled that of a hotel, he decided. They needed to decorate the place a bit." That doesn't make any sense. And besides..."

"…besides?" The little woman rested her head on her hand. She wiggled in discomfort, the heat suddenly weighing her down. _Ten minutes_, she thought. She took a shower ten minutes ago, and she was already sweating again. Alice looked down at her arms, which appeared to be oily and slimy, which she knew wasn't the case.

"People could…see us." He said, sliding up next to her.

"No one's watching us, Jazzy. And if the did? Why would you care? It's just us." Alice, who was still on her tummy, rolled over onto her back again, and looked up at Jasper. Even sitting, he seemed so tall.

He snorted. "Just us." _Always so optimistic._

"Yes." Alice gave him the 'dare to disagree?' face, and the idea came so suddenly, Jasper couldn't stop a wolfish smile from swiping across his features.

"So you wouldn't care if anyone saw me do this…" Jasper slid his hand under her shirt, her skin already damp from the humid air, his large hand suddenly covering her tiny breast. Alice gasped, and moved back, a blush creeping its way up her neck.

"No."

"Mmm." He said, his face getting close to hers. He could feel the heat, radiating off her body, the smell of shampoo, soap, and the unique scent of _Alice._ It was hypnotizing. "And this?" His other hand made its way down her leg, running his fingers up the knee and around that soft patch of skin right under it.

"Not at all." Alice tried to make eye contact with Jasper, but his blond hair stuck to his face, obviously due to the heat. Jasper straddled her little body, inching her over sized shirt up.

"What if I did this?" He said into her stomach, kissing and nipping at her tiny belly button. As his mouth got closer and closer to her small breasts, her breath shortened. Jasper stopped right before his lips touched her delicious mound, and he smiled, his hot breath washing over her skin, making her tiny nipples pucker.

"I woul…" Jesus, she could barely put words together. "…wouldn't mind." She breathed out, just wanting to feel him on her. He waited, kissing the skin just below the twins softly, barely touching her. She was gorgeous. Damn gorgeous, and Jasper couldn't appreciate it more. He wanted her, his erection obvious. Two words, and he was hers.

"_Please_, Jasper."

And in a movement so quick, Alice only saw a blur of blond hair as Jasper's hot mouth swallowed one of her breast. He swirled his tongue over the pink nub, and Alice couldn't contain the moan of appreciation.

"Oh, yes!" Alice pushed her mounds closer to him face, wanting to feel him everywhere.

Not one to be unfair, Jasper switched to the other, giving it as much attention as the other. Alice's hands weaved into his hair, pushing him further, wanting more.

It felt as though the temperature in the room went up another hundred degrees. It was too much, and too little at the same time. She wanted more of his heat, more of his touch, and she knew just how to get it.

Alice, now cover covered in sweat and writhing in ecstasy, sat up and removed her shirt entirely, for Jasper to see. He nearly growled, one of Alice favourite sounds, and attacked her lips.

A swirl of tongue and clacking teeth was just what the doctor ordered. Jasper couldn't hold into moan, and grabbed the waistband of her black boy short panties. Yanking them down, he kissed his way down her stomach. Alice bit into her lip, anticipation and adrenaline rushing through her blood, giving one of the most delicious sensations.

When they were both completely bare, Jasper went down for another kiss. His blond hair seemed to cover both of their faces like a curtain, and the room got even hotter.

Breath coming out in spurts now, Jasper couldn't wait any longer when Alice grabbed his manhood, stroking it rhythmically. He pulled her body up to his, wrapping her short but beautiful legs around his waist, then moved a slight bit, sheathing himself completely inside her. Jasper closed his eyes and bit his lip, trying so hard to concentrate. Unfortunately, his concentration moved to how warm she was, and how ready she was for him. That didn't help.

Alice squirmed beneath him, silently telling him that she was ready, that she wanted more. Jasper pulled out a fraction, and then slowly slid back into her. Their bodies were so damp from the humidity that they slid over each other languidly, rolling their eyes in pleasure. The feeling was so intense, Jasper, slid out again, and faster, he slipped back into Alice.

"Harder." She moaned. Alice wrapped her legs tighter around Jasper's hips and brought her own up to match Jasper's erratic thrusts. "More."

Jasper obeyed her commands, thrusting harder. Her small breasts moved with their bodies, and he couldn't help but to bring his mouth down and tastes the heavenly buds. Alice's back arched up to Jasper's mouth, groaning. She obviously appreciated his ministrations.

"God, Alice…"

Jasper moved faster inside of her, his orgasm coming closer then he'd like. His cock slid deep, and Alice's hips continued to move in sync with his thrusts. The room was almost unbearably hot, and he could feel her tightening around him. He moaned into her damp hair, grabbing her hips in a manner that he was sure would bruise.

"Fuck yes, Jasper!"

Bringing his hand down between her legs, her found her wet nub quickly and gave it immediate attention. Alice screamed, a sound that racked the room, seeming to move slowly around because of the humidity. It became too much for her, him circling her clit and still thrusting inside of her. She tightened around him and came, falling over the edge while digging her nails into his back.

Jasper tried to hold out longer, wanting her to enjoy all of it, but he couldn't handle her heat. He came inside her in a rush, a groan of pure pleasure escaping.

Hey laid next to her, stroking her hair possessively, her smile of satisfaction sliding slowly across her face as they caught their breath. They never ended with an 'I love you', or 'You're my life'. They usually felt the words have been done, and didn't need to be said.

Almost asleep now, Jasper rolled over to turn off the light, when the phone rang. He sighed, not really wanting to pick it up, but it must have been an emergency. I mean, who would call so late into the night?

"Hello?"

"Dude." _Emmett_.

"Yes?"

"Next time, close your windows or maybe, turn off the light. I come to bring the damn fan back, and what do I witness? All of San Francisco could see your ass!"

**A/n: Thanks so much for reading. Review? Tell me what you think? You'll get another…**


End file.
